


Strip Poker

by southerndrawlinmypants



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M, Strip Poker, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1302250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southerndrawlinmypants/pseuds/southerndrawlinmypants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian never did get to finish his game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strip Poker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bmouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmouse/gifts).



> Inspired by a scene from the DS9 novel 'The Big Game' in which Julian and Garak are some of the competitors in a high stakes poker game at Quarks.
> 
> However without bmouse's suggestion of writing something this would never have happened.

“Well doctor, you are full of surprises. I never took you for a gambling man.”

  
Garak signalled at Quark to refill his glass.

  
“Then we were both taken by surprise.” Julian smiled lazily.

He motioned for Quark to refill his own while he was there.

Kanar wasn’t quite to his taste yet – but neither was beer and he’d drank plenty of that tonight.

You always had to have a couple before you got used to it.

He nodded in thanks and gave his friend an apprising look.

  
“Surprising how such a simple tailor could have such an incredible poker face.”

  
That got a laugh out of the man and the corner of his mouth quirked into a rather charming smile.

  
“Not surprising at all! You’d be surprised how often it comes in useful. Angry customers, having to cover my real feelings towards their truly ‘unique’ design specifications...”

  
Julian scoffed and waved his hand.

  
A few days ago, Quark had hosted a large poker game that attracted the best in the quadrant.

They had both paid the outrageous fee of 100 bars of gold pressed latinum to take part and Garak had done quite well for himself by making it to the final four at the last table.

Julian had had to quit the game early when one of the players decided to stab another player thought to be cheating to take him to med bay.

Life on the station was never a quiet one.

  
“I would have gotten further if all that fuss hadn’t kicked up.”

  
Garak gave him a sympathetic look, tilting his head.

  
“Of course you would have. From what I saw you were doing quite well. Even with that woman who kept stroking you.”

  
He felt the heat rush to his face. Well hadn’t THAT been interesting. He took a gulp of his kanar.

  
“Wasn’t that an experience.”

  
“I’m surprised you weren’t interested. Although her dress was too garish and revealing for my tastes I was sure it was something you’d approve of.”

  
“Garak what are you insinuating?”

  
Garak straightened his back.

  
“Nothing...”

  
He scoffed.

  
“I do have some taste.”

  
“I live in hope, doctor.”

They ended up staying in Quarks for longer than they’d planned, polishing off two more bottles of Kanar and one bottle of Bajoran spring wine between them.

When Julian has suggested they order some Romulan ale Quark and none too subtly suggested it was time to leave before they messed up the bar.

Profits were good and all but not at the risk of the havoc the doctor’s limbs would inflict on the surrounding furniture.

As they made their way to their quarters the subject of poker was brought up again.

  
“I’m really in the mood to play again. Fancy a game?” The doctor was swaying slightly from side to side, a goofy smile pasted on his face.

He looked to his friend expectantly, who wasn’t exactly fairing any better.

It took a minute for Garak to piece together a sentence.

  
“Now? I...don’t think either of us could make out the cards in our hands. Besides, I have no money on me at present.”

  
Julian sighed.

He didn’t fancy stopping for the night and they were almost at his quarters.

  
“We don’t have to play for money.”

  
They’d arrived at his quarters.

Damn.

  
Garak smiled.

  
“Then what would be the point, doctor?”

  
Julian leaned against his door frame.

The corridor kept spinning and he braced his hands behind him.

He felt sick.

  
He felt a hand on his arm.

  
“Will you be alright?”

  
“Yes.” He huffed. “I just need a glass of water from the replicator.”

  
Garak tilted his head to the side, assessing.

He looked almost cute.

Julian bit his lip to refrain from saying so.

His friend shook his head.

  
“I’ll sit with you for a while. To be honest doctor you don’t look like you’d be able to use a replicator in your state.”

  
Julian keyed in his door code and let Garak help him onto the couch and get him a glass water.

He thought with some amusement that he should replicate one for himself too, they were both a couple of drunkards.

He thought back to the last time he’d ended up this drunk, when he’d sang a rendition of ‘hit the road Jack’ with much gusto that had woken up Keiko and Molly and had as a punishment been banished to the lumpiest sofa he’d ever had the misfortune of sitting on.

Miles was such a blanket hog.

  
A glass of water was set before him and he gulped it down causing him to splutter the dregs down his shirt.

He gave a contented sigh and laid his head back.

The twin contented sigh next to him as Garak finished his own glass made him smile and he twisted himself at a better angle to talk to his friend.

  
Garak sunk his weight into the cushions and closed his eyes.

He could be sleeping.

Julian pulled himself up and crept carefully to the replicator.

He took out a deck of cards and made his way back to his seat.

The deck hitting the table made Garak open his eyes.

He raised an eye ridge.

  
“You really are determined aren’t you?”

  
“Come on Garak, I know you like playing and I never got to finish my game because someone started bleeding all over me.”

  
“How rude of them.”

  
When Julian refused to drop his pleading stare he sighed and pulled himself forward.

  
“All right, I’ll indulge you – but only because you didn’t get to finish your game.”

  
Julian did a little victory dance in his head as he set out the cards. Garak picked up his two cards.

  
“I still don’t have any money.”

  
Julian picked up his cards.

  
Ten of diamonds and two of spades?

Damn.

  
Julian’s foggy brain took a second to process this.

  
“Oh. Well, I said we could play for something else.”

  
Silence stretched.

 

“Such as?”

  
He bit his lip.

  
Truth or dare poker?

Play for favours?

Oh no, scratch that.

He considered the man a friend but he didn’t like the idea of owing him any favours...

  
He swallowed.

  
“There’s always strip poker.”

  
He fiddled nervously with his cards.

He wished he had a full glass to play with, or at least cover his face from that intense stare.

  
“I’m sorry doctor, I don’t think that’s quite translating.”

  
He looked up to find a teasing twinkle in Garak’s eye.

  
“S-Strip poker. Every time you lose a hand you have to take an item of clothing off. We used to play it all the time at the academy its very good fun.”

  
“Hmm. I’m sure it is...”

  
“Forget it I’ll think of something else.”

  
Garak waved a hand, his smile wide.

  
“No, no! This could be quite...interesting.”

  
That pause sent a shiver down his spine and his mouth went dry.

He coughed and turned over the first of the three cards on the table in front of them.

  
It wasn’t any good.

When Garak didn’t move to take and discard another card he flipped over the second one which was also no good to either of them.

Neither was the third.

They both put down their cards.

  
“ A pair.”

  
“Fuck.”

  
Garak widened his eyes in mock horror.

  
“Doctor! What language! What would your patients say?”

  
Garak’s gaze dropped to Julian’s chest. They met each other’s eyes and his stomach did a flip.

  
He lowered his gaze as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt, thanking whatever prophets were listening that he had changed out of his jumpsuit before meeting Garak for drinks.

He held his breath as he felt Garak’s gaze like a line of fire trailing down.

When he reached the last button he shrugged his shoulders out of the fabric and was pleased to note the subtle hiss of pleasure from his companion.

He pulled himself free of the sleeves.

  
“Now I’m freezing.”

  
Garak shook himself to attention. He slapped on one of his trademark simple tailor expressions.

  
“You only have yourself to blame.”

  
This time Garak dealt out the cards. Julian cautiously lifted his cards then rejoiced.

Finally, a hand that might win.

Two of the cards in the middle proved no use to him, but the three of clubs added to his pair.

He set them down.

He held his breath and released it when with sunken shoulders Garak put down less superior hand.

  
He waited impatiently for Garak to pick a piece of clothing and deflated when the removal of the Cardassian’s shirt revealed a thin undershirt.

  
“How many layers are you wearing?”

  
Garak pursed his lips.

  
“Disappointed?”

  
He ignored his comment and dealt new cards.

  
Another bad hand.

Clearly the luck was on Garak’s side tonight.

A pair of aces confirmed Julian’s conclusion.

  
Garak gave him a smug smile.

  
“Pants off, doctor.”

  
God, this was embarrassing.

And he’d suggested it!

Clearly he couldn’t hold his drink as well as he thought he did.

  
He took off his belt and pulled down his zip.

He really wished he would stop staring at him.

Or at least, not this intently.

Julian raised an eyebrow which only got a lazy drunken smile in return.

  
“Do you mind?”

  
A low laugh.

  
“Not at all.”

  
He was never drinking Kanar again.

  
He lifted his hips and pushed down the band of his trousers till they were at his knees.

He now sat in his boxers, consoling himself that at least he’d grown out of tighty whiteys years ago.

These at least left something to the imagination.

He kicked them off and pulled his legs up onto the couch to preserve some dignity.

  
They played another hand.

Julian felt mild panic build inside him when he realised he only had one more item to take off.

His socks sat arrogantly in the shoes by the door.

Two kings turned out to be enough to save him from Garak’s two Queens.

  
It was his turn to stare invasively at Garak’s chest, daring to take his fill as the fabric going over his head obscured his view.

His body was fascinating.

A similar spoon to the one on his forehead sat in the middle of his chest, and Julian took in the extent to his scaling on his shoulders.

However what really stole his attention was the soft, round belly.

It protruded slightly from too much chocolate and sitting at a sewing machine all day.

Garak shifted, subconsciously pulling his trousers up to cover that little bit of fat.

  
His heart melted.

  
He dealt more cards, his eyes occasionally flickering to the belly in front of him.

It was so soft compared to the rest of his body.

He was filled with the urge to rub it but he pushed it down.

  
Julian sat with another bad hand and every little bit of hope was chipped away as no card on the table helped him.

When they revealed their cards Julian’s entire body flushed.

That intense gaze drifted south and his boxers tightened.

His mouth went dry and he wet his lips.

His rested his hands on the band of his boxers and slipped a thumb in.

His hands shook.

Their eyes met briefly.

  
“Perhaps,” He shifted a little closer, their knees almost touching.

Garak put a hand over his own to stop it from shaking.

“We should leave the game for another time.”

  
The cool sensation of the hand over his made him gasp quietly.

  
“No.”

  
He looked up at those questioning eyes.

  
“I’d rather like to continue.”

He took a deep breath.

“If you don’t mind.”

  
Garak’s eyes became half lidded as the situation made itself clear. He felt that warmth again as his eyes wandered.

  
“Not at all.”

  
He expected Garak to take away his hand but it stayed.

Garak slowly stroked the back of his hand and slipped a thumb in the band to join his own.

Garak leaned in closer, his hot breath tingled his exposed shoulder.

  
“How about we raise the stakes?” He whispered.

  
He pulled at the band teasingly.

  
Julian’s breath caught.

  
“I-I’m listening.”

  
He motioned with his head to the cards on the table.

  
“My hand was particularly good this round.

Perhaps, depending on the strength of the cards, we should escalade this little game to actions.”

  
“Actions?”

  
“Mm. Of a sort. And it appears you’ve ran out of chips so unless you have something else to bargain with we’ll have to call this game a night doctor.”

  
Julian smirked.

  
“We can’t have that can we.”

  
Garak bared his teeth.

He leaned in closer, his lips at his ear.

  
“Let me help you.”

  
Garak placed another hand at Julian’s side and lifted his buttocks off the couch, slipping another thumb in so he could slowly slide off the doctor’s last piece of clothing.

He let out a short keen as Garak’s fingers grazed the sides of his thigh and his half hard erection sprung free, making contact with Garak’s belly for a moment as he leaned over him.

He spread his legs slightly so Garak could take them off with ease.

The sight of the man hunched over him as he slipped the fabric over his feet made his heart pound.

Garak took his seat beside him.

Their sides rubbed together as they moved.

Julian dealt more cards.

  
Another bad hand.

  
Their eyes met.

The mischief in the Cardassian’s eyes made him stand to full attention.

Much to Garak’s glee.

  
“My my, aren’t we having a good time?”

  
Julian scoffed, his cheeks reddening.

Garak’s eyes were trained in on the sight between his legs, his tongue flickering in and out to taste the air.

His shoulder scales were engorged with blood and had darkened as a result.

He put on his most flirty expression.

He shifted his legs and lay with his head against the back of the sofa.

  
“It seems I’m not the only one.”

  
Julian waited with anticipation as Garak contemplated his next move.

His heart hammered as Garak leaned over him.

Julian’s breath came out in sharp bursts as Garak positioned a hand beside his head, and trailed his right one up his shoulder and along his neck, pausing for a time to skim over the hollow of his throat.

The sensation of Julian swallowing against his fingers made him hiss and lower his body slightly, their chests almost touched and Julian’s erection was wedged between their bare stomachs.

Julian bucked up and moaned but was pressed back down, Garak’s hand gripped slackly around his throat.

  
“Shh...”

  
Garak placed a finger over Julian’s lips.

He tipped his head back and met the man’s gaze.

Without taking his eyes away he parted his lips and tapped his tongue against the finger.

It curled against it and Julian sucked the tip.

The hand shook and Julian nipped at the finger.

An answering growl emerged and Julian laughed as Garak lowered himself on top of him and buried his face into his neck, moaning.

Not quite kissing, but trailing hot breath and tongue across it.

With a nip behind the ear that caused Julian to wrap his arms around the man’s neck and pull him down Garak took his seat back beside him, breathless.

He patted the deck of cards.

  
Julian let out an exacerbated sigh and dealt the cards quickly and sloppily.

  
A Jack and Queen of clubs.

  
He put them down.

  
Garak’s two of hearts and three of clubs stared back at him. His breath was ragged.

  
“I win.”

  
Garak’s answering gaze was hungry.

  
“So it would seem.”

  
Julian stalked over the distance between them and lowered himself between the man’s legs.

He slid his hands up Garak’s knees and thighs, and nimbly unfastened his trousers.

He took down his trousers in one quick yank until the pooled around his feet and his eyes darted to the sight in front of him.

The doctor side of him that was still awake kicked in as he tried to decipher the difference in genitalia.

At his gaze Garak’s slick erection emerged from a slit in the groin, thick and glistening pink.

Garak shivered.

  
Julian lowered his head, letting his breath ghost over the head.

He licked his lips to make sure they were at their fullest and looked up.

He hadn’t been prepared for that.

Garak’s blue eyes were wide and staring, his mouth slack jawed, chest heaving, and hair in slight disarray.

Julian stored that image in his mind for safe keeping.

In what he hoped was a sexy way he lifted himself up and lowered himself onto Garak’s lap.

The feeling of their erections meeting shot through him and he rolled his eyes back and squeezed his arms around Garak’s neck to get as close as possible.

They both took a moment to gather themselves, the beat of the blood pumping in their erections making them both groan desperately.

Julian let his head fall to Garak’s shoulders and he circled lazy kisses around the area.

Garak hummed in pleasure and let out a sigh.

  
“You’ve really surprised me dear.”

  
Julian smiled warmly against the ridges.

  
“I endeavour to continue to do so.”

  
He chuckled breathlessly.

  
“I’m sure you will. Ahh...”

  
Julian had taken the largest ridge between his teeth and flicked it with his tongue.

Garak shifted against him and roughly put a hand in Julian’s hair and tugged him up.

  
“Enough of that.”

  
Garak pulled Julian’s hair slightly to expose the neck, and just let himself look.

He sighed.

  
“You really are beautiful.”

  
His fingers relaxed and he tugged at his waist to bring him closer.

He kissed along his throat and chin.

  
“So.”

  
A kiss at the corner of his mouth.

  
“Beautiful.”

  
Butterflies tap danced in Julian’s stomach as Garak brought their lips together.

It was messy and more teeth than lips but it worked.

He ground down as their tongues slid lazily together, his thrusts getting more erratic with every pleasant shift.

Garak scratched his nails along Julian’s back and he let out a stream of sharp gasps and arched his back.

All thoughts left him as his vision went white and his orgasm took him, short spurts shooting over Garak’s chest.

He collapsed against him, using the last of his energy to suck the nearest ridges.

It was enough.

Garak crushed him against his body and shook with his own orgasm with a short moan that was swallowed against his shoulder.

The mess between them was sticky and hot.

They lay there until their hearts returned to a normal beat.

Julian exhaled and tightened his grip around him, deliberately avoiding his friend’s eyes.

  
Garak stroked an affectionate hand down his side.

  
“We should finish the game soon. It’s getting late.”

  
Julian’s breath stilled.

His hair tickled Garak’s chin.

  
“ We could...not finish the game.”

  
Garak sighed, but it wasn’t a sad one.

Julian mentally crossed his fingers.

Garak squeezed his side.

  
“Of course. An excellent idea.”

  
Julian looked up.

Garak’s eyes were clouded with unguarded affection.

He couldn’t help himself and grinned up at him.

He snuggled in close, the scales scratching his skin.

The cards lay abandoned on the table for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> My cheeks are red and I hope yours are too. Have a good day you filthy animal.


End file.
